


everything's alright

by hardtoexplain



Series: Zimmerman falls in love [6]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardtoexplain/pseuds/hardtoexplain





	everything's alright

Things with Flip had been good for months now.  Comfortable – stable, even.  Everyone down at the station knew that on Wednesdays you would bring Flip lunch (sometimes sneaking in snacks for the rest of the boys).  Everyone at your diner knew how Flip took his coffee (cream and two sugars).  Flip told you he loved you and meant it.  You told him you loved him and meant it too.

Flip’s most recent assignment had him working late nights again and he’d been missing dinner more often than not.  A lazy, early morning fuck before work had become part of your routine over the last few weeks – quick sessions motivated by the fact that neither of you knew when or if you would see each other at night

The two of you never talked much about his work and it was better for your sanity that you didn’t.  On the occasions that your curiosity got the best of you and you asked too many questions, Flip always managed to redirect the conversation.  He did his best not to bring work home with him and it was better that way.  

But lately things seemed different somehow. The smallest inconveniences at home would send him into a fit that he’d spend the rest of the night apologizing for.  The bottle of beer he guzzled down with dinner had become two bottles, then three.  Everything was alright, he’d say. Things were different lately, you both knew, but no matter how many times you asked, everything was  _alright_. 

So when you came home that evening to find Flip’s car parked on the street, you were excited.  Maybe the assignment had ended and he would get a break from the late nights for a little bit.  Having him home at a reasonable hour would be nice.  Having some help to put away the groceries in your trunk would be even nicer.  

You called for him as you walked up the concrete path, bags of groceries in tow – no answer.  You tried again when you got to the front door and used your elbow this time to ring the doorbell but, again, you were met with silence.   _Fuck_.  You shifted the grocery bags around, freeing one arm to dig around in your pocket for the house key.   

“Zimmerman?!  I was calling for your help,  _jerk_!” you yelled down the hallway towards the bedroom as you made your way through the entrance.  You walked into the kitchen setting your keys and the groceries down on the counter.

“Flip?” you called for him again when something caught your eye and you found the answer you were looking for scrawled out on a piece of paper and stuck to the refrigerator.

_I’ll be back in time for dinner x_

Great.  Once the rest of the groceries were brought inside you got started on your meal – arroz con pollo, grandma’s recipe and Flip’s favorite on chilly nights like tonight.  You chopped, you seasoned, and you threw all of the ingredients into one big pot.  You let it simmer on the stove to keep warm while you caught up on some housework.  

An hour had passed since you had put dinner on the stove and you had already finished washing all of the dishes in the sink.  Another hour passed and you had sorted through the stack of mail on the kitchen table, separating and organizing the bills by due date.  You went to check on your meal, lifting the lid of the pot to stir the food, when you felt your stomach churn.  _It wouldn’t hurt to serve yourself a plate._    After all, you weren’t some housewife.  You didn’t have to wait around for Flip.

This message of empowerment didn’t make it to your stomach, because you struggled to take a bite of your food. Your nerves had left you with next-to-no appetite and you sat alone at the kitchen table, pushing your food around on the plate and eyeing the clock above the stove.  9:15. The streetlights had been on for a couple of hours now and still no word from him.

Things with Flip had been good for too long now.  You were so sure that his mood had something to do with work, but maybe things had started getting too serious between you.   _Saying I love you?  Having dinner ready for him when he got home?_ This was a level of commitment previously unheard of for Flip Zimmerman and you thought back to his reputation before you met.  

The thoughts running wild through your mind were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door knob jiggling.  The front door opened and you caught sight of Flip’s broad figure under the porch light and let out a sigh of relief.  He shut the door behind him and unbuttoned his coat, still in the clothes he had when he left for work that morning. He shrugged out of the coat and hung it on a hook by the door, slid off his leather shoulder holster and flung it onto a chair, removed his badge from his front pocket and placed it on the small table in the entryway and then walked over to meet you at the dining table.

“I waited for you.”  you scolded him, looking up at him from your seat and crossing your arms in front of your chest.

“Oh yeah, it sure looks like it,” he grumbled, gesturing towards your plate.  Under the fluorescent glow of the kitchen lights his eyes looked darker and more tired than usual.    

“If you’re hungry you can heat up the food on the stove,” you stood up from the table and used your fork to push the scraps on your plate into the trash can.  “Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you lately, Flip, but I really can’t spend anymore time worrying about you than I already do,” you tossed your empty plate and fork into the sink, the sound of clattering metal and ceramic echoing throughout the kitchen.

“Well, I never asked you to worry about me.  You’re the one who wanted this, remember?” he snapped, clicking his tongue and wagging his finger back and forth between the two of you.

No, you did not want to start this fight. Not tonight. You were already upset and worried enough and you knew you’d end up an angry, sobbing mess if you said anything more than you had already.

“Goodnight,” you said calmly, raising your eyebrows at him as you made your way out of the kitchen.  Before you crossed the doorway, Flip threw his arm across it to keep you from leaving.

“Honey, stop,” he said, leaning down to kiss your forehead. “Please…” he rested his head on your shoulder and mouthed the word into your neck.  “Look, I’m sorry. I just needed to get out to clear my head. I didn’t mean to worry you, I didn’t even think that you worried about me that much, baby please, stay and sit down at the table with –“

“You didn’t think that I worried about you?!” you placed your palm on his chest to push yourself away from him. “Flip, I never know what’s going on with you. I never ask because you like it that way. If you think that I don’t worry about you, then you think that I don’t care. That I’m just here to keep your cock warm for you.”

His nostrils flared at your words.  “You know that’s not true.” he whispered.  And for once, Flip Zimmerman had nothing else to say. No clever remarks, no sarcastic jokes.

“Do you know how often I’ve thought about what I would do if something ever happened to you?” your eyes met his and you could feel the burning threat of tears.  This is why you didn’t want to start.  

Flip stayed silent.  He clenched his jaw, slumped his shoulders, and loosened the grip he had on the door frame. You walked past him and made your way to the bedroom, leaving him behind.

* * *

Just before 1:00 am, you woke up and reached towards Flip’s side of the bed to find it empty.  Swinging your legs over the edge of the mattress, you pulled a blanket over your shoulders and walked out to the living room where you found Flip on the couch reading a book under a dim light. He was still completely dressed, still wearing his boots, even.  His eyes were scanning the pages, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else.

“Come to bed?” you asked from the doorway.

Flip glanced up at you and shook his head.

“Okay, fine, then I’ll come to you.”

Before you could even stretch your legs out across the couch, Flip wrapped his arms around your waist and  pulled you into his lap.  He adjusted himself so you could put your left arm around his neck and then brushed your hair back and buried his face in your chest, letting out one long breath. He stayed still like that for a few minutes, breathing deeply while you combed your fingers through his thick, wavy hair.

“I’m just fucking exhausted,” he murmured into your breasts.

“That’s okay,” you reminded him, running your thumb over his earlobe to soothe him, “It’s okay to feel that way sometimes, you know that, right?”

Flip pressed his mouth to yours, tongue tracing your lower lip and nibbling it between his teeth before pulling away from the kiss with a thought.  

“You know,” he said, “before you, I never thought too much about someone worrying about me.  My business was just my business. I never needed to bring anyone in to my fucking mess.  Why do you think –”

Pushing your thumb against his mouth, you quieted Flip with gentle kisses across his face, moving from his forehead down to his eyes, nose, and cheeks. You climbed off of his lap and knelt down on the floor in front of him, taking a moment to observe his features and commit them to memory.

Sliding his boots off one at a time, you pulled off his wool socks to reveal tired, calloused feet and crooked toes. You uncurled his thick fingers that had unconsciously balled up into a fist and grabbed his left wrist, unhooking the strap of his watch and placing it down carefully on the coffee table behind you.  Sitting up on your knees, you reached for the neck of his shirt, unbuttoning the top two buttons and running your fingertips along the lines of his collarbones before Flip pulled your hand away.

“You don’t have to do this.” he protested.

“Let me,” you insisted. “I know I don’t have to, I know we don’t need each other, but I want to be here, I want to take care of you and I want you to take care of me.”

“You’re the only one that I want.” he reassured you, squeezing your hand.

With his encouragement, you went back to working the buttons of his flannel, one by one until you revealed the worn, white thermal underneath.  You pushed it off of his shoulders and threw it on the floor.  

Both of your hands snaked under Flip’s shirt and up his torso.  Starting at the fuzzy spot just below his belly button, your palms glided up his stomach and across his ribs, thumbs grazing his sensitive nipples and making him gasp in surprise. He lifted his arms up allowing you to pull the thermal up and over his head.

“Take it off for me,” he said, reaching to tug at the strap of your nightgown. “Please, I want to feel your skin on mine.”

With his help, the straps of your gown fell off of your shoulders allowing you to wiggle the rest of your way of out it. You were standing in front of Flip in only your underwear, your breasts now exposed to him.  

“There we go,” he growled.

You leaned in and pressed your bare chest to his, kissing his neck before you got back down on your knees in front of him, unbuckling his belt and undoing the button and zipper of his jeans.  Flip lifted his hips just enough for you to take his pants and boxers off, leaving them with the rest of his clothes in a pile on the floor  

Spreading his legs at the knees and situating yourself between them, you ran kisses up his inner thighs.  You slowly made your way up to his growing cock, running your mouth and tongue from the bottom of his shaft up to the tip, swirling once around the head to collect the salty drop that had collected at the slit before you lowered your lips onto him, gagging as you took as much of his length as you could into your mouth.  Flip groaned and you squeezed his thighs in acknowledgment.  

It always took more than one try to fit all of his cock into your mouth, so you released him slowly, relaxing your jaw before trying again.  Flip gripped the back of your head this time, easing you down gently until your nose was pressed into his groin, bobbing you up and down on his cock and raising his hips in rhythm with your movements.

“Fuck, you feel amazing.” he whined.

You grinned and rewarded yourself for a job well done by giving your jaw a break, moving lower to suck one of his testicles into your mouth, massaging the other carefully in your fingers.

“You’re getting me too close, shit,” he groaned, smacking  your hand away. “C’mere” he pulled away from your mouth and stood up. You got up off of your knees and stood to meet him but before you knew it, Flip was crouched over in front of you, grabbing the back of your thighs and throwing you over his shoulder.

“Flip, what the fuck?” you shrieked, legs kicking in surprise.

He carried you easily in five long strides to your bedroom, tossing you onto the mattress and pulling you by the ankles until you hung just off of the edge of the bed.

“It’s not fair if you get to have all of the fun.” he said as he dragged your panties down your legs and over your ankles.

“You’re fucking soaked,” he smirked. It felt good to see his smile, but he was right, the feeling of his cock twitching in your mouth had you aching for him.  He slipped his fingers between your slit, spreading the wetness up to your clit.

He kneeled on the floor at the end of the bed, hooking his arms behind your knees, pulling your glistening cunt closer to his lips before pushing his tongue into you, curling it at the top to collect your juices.  You cried out as he used his thumb to rub circles against you, increasing the pressure of his fingers with each one of your moans. Your body tightened as he worked his way in and out of you, his fingers growing slicker with every motion.

“That’s right,” he encouraged, pressing your thighs to the bed to hold you still. “Cum for me, baby.”

And you did as you were told, pleasure spreading from your cunt to the tips of your fingers and your toes.

He climbed on top of you as you came down from your high and you felt his weight settling over you.  He pressed his hips to yours, lining himself up, and pushing into you with one sure stroke.

Flip softly panted your name as he stretched you open. The ridges of his cock dragging along all of the right spots with each thrust.  You wrapped your legs around his waist and raised your hips to drive him deeper, rocking them in unison with his.  Flip’s pace sped up as he chased his orgasm and then slowed before he let out a long, low moan, pulling out and spilling himself on your chest.

He rolled over and fell on his back next to you. Still breathing heavily, he stretched his arms to reach for a shirt on the floor, using it to wipe the sweat from his forehead before cleaning you off.

“Please, call off tomorrow,” you pleaded, nuzzling into his chest and shutting your eyes “I just want to spend the whole day in bed together.”

* * *

You woke up a few short hours later to the smell of coffee brewing, still naked, but now covered with a bedsheet.  Searching for the source, you found Flip in the kitchen attempting to make an omelette.

“Good morning, sleepy.” he smiled from behind his mug.

“Are you staying home today?” you asked wishfully.

“You know that I can’t stay home today, but I did want to spend some time with my girl before I left.” he said, planting a kiss on your cheek. “I’ll try to be home by 8 tonight, but if I’m running late I’ll do my best to call you. You’re working a late shift tonight, right?” he asked.

You nodded your head yes.

“Okay, then I’ll call the diner if that’s the case, oh and look – I’m leaving this right here for you,” he excitedly pulled a piece of paper out from under a magnet on the fridge. “This has the phone numbers of all of the guys at the station – just…be careful with some of the wives if you ever call, they tend to get a little jealous. But this is for you if you ever can’t get ahold of me, okay?”

You smiled and nodded at him again.

“Is that alright?” he asked hopefully.

_“Yeah, everything’s alright.”_


End file.
